Where are you now?
by KyGazer
Summary: The mysterious phantom sixth man has disappeared once more from the lives of the GoM and this raises questions as they never heard anything from him since highschool. Where are you now?
1. Where are you now?

**I love Kuroko no Basuke and this is my first Fanfiction for this fandom! Hope you like it!**

**un betaed (if that's a word!)**

Throughout middle school a special group called the Generation of Miracles always hanged out together. They were the closet thing to friends, but others see them as a bunch of weirdos as they could only see a short red head with a complex, a megane with a weird obsession, a freakishly tall guy that eats a lot, a lazy ganguro and a whiny blonde crybaby. Perhaps their appearances wouldn't be considered weird at all but they were constantly talking to an empty space of air beside them.

Through bad times and good times they supported each other at that solidified their friendship even though how mad it must have looked to strangers. The basketball spectators were impressed on how much they manage to stick longer as they were sure that their friendship would crumble easily due to clashing personalities within the team but unknown to them there was an extra man, the so called phantom sixth man.

He was their glue and their anchor throughout their middle school years, the one they thought, despite being invincsible, would stick around for years to come but yet...

The mysterious phantom sixth man disappeared from Teiko Middle School and basketball life at the last year of middle school.

The Generation of Miracles had absolutely no clue of his location, even the omniscient Akashi Seijuro didn't even know where he was. They searched everywhere for him but he simply vanished into thin air, his parents weren't much help as they were constantly over seas plus the grandmother was in China at that time visiting relatives.

This caused them to sink deeper into their arrogance and confusion when he left,Momoi could only look on sadly as she watched them sink. They almost have given up hope of ever finding him until they heard he enrolled into a no name school called Seirin. It was Kise who found him first then the rest quickly followed.

After spending three years in High School competing in basketball matches ,which the GoM grudgingly thought it was the best three years of their life by far, they moved onto college. Coincidently nearly all of them went to the same college, Tokyo Univeristy, save for Kagami who went back to America with Himuro after receiving sports scholarships.

Everybody thought that all of them would still be together after forging firm bonds on the court but there was one person missing. The person that was like glue and brush, sticking and mixing new and old friends together, wasn't there. He wasn't on the list of enrolled students in the university even in other universities up and down Japan.

Again Kuroko Tetsuta disappeared, others thought he will come in at the second semester while others thought he wouldn't come back at all. The GoM took a neutral stance in this debate but deep down they belived Kuroko would re appear into their lives again.

However that wasn't the case as eventually they all graduated and went off to their different paths of life.

Akashi inherited the company and it would be an exaggeration to say that with his leadership he controlled half of Japan.

Midorima became a famous surgeon, saving thousands of lives and is well liked by everybody despite his weird interest in Oha-Asa.

Murasakibara opened up a bakery and his pastry was hot in demand by the public be it rich or poor.

Aomine flew to America with Momoi at his side and is famously known to have fights with Kagami on the court but can easily work well with him. Momoi became a manager for the team.

Kise became a world famous model and his schedule is always tightly packed with many companies, brands and photographers demanding he should pose for them.

The rest of team members also went off to do amazing things such as Kiyoshi opening up a summer camp for kids who can't play sports due to their disability. All of them became adults and all them, especially the GoM, thought of their teenage years.

The drama, the action, the excitement, the highs and the lows.

It would be cruel of them to forget about Kuroko. After all he lead a no name school to victory after defeating Rakuzan and making the GoM less cocky and arrogant in their attitudes towards people and basketball.

So the question in everybody's lips:

"What are you doing right now Kuroko?"

**So I hope you all like that. I apologise for any misspelling or any blundering mistake! There's a first time for everything!**

**I'm thinking of doing chapter two or just leave it as a one shot. If you want a chapter two pick either :) or a ; D. Please tell me in the review.**

**Choose wisely as the endings may differ.**

**as per usual, fave or follow!**


	2. Part 1

**here is chapter two! Thanks guys for following this story! Self beta!**

**I do not own KnB except this story idea.**

* * *

_Heathrow Airport_

I stared at the Passport Control and realised the significance of this trip which I didn't really think of much before hand when I booked tickets for a flight to Tokyo. Once I walk past this line it would be goodbye Heathrow and hello Tokyo.

I clutched my hand luggage which was a satchel that contained a book to read on the flight, my iPod, laptop and an invitation tucked into the book as a bookmark, the invitation was for a college reunion in some university in Tokyo. Who sent me this remained anonymous and after much badgering from fellow co-workers and a client I gave in.

They claimed that I needed rest and I should meet up with old friends I haven't seen for a long time.

Sighing I opened up my laptop and using the airport's wifi I began to surf the internet and occasionally filled out a few paper work. All of this was to kill time whilst waiting for the plane bound for New York and from there I would get a transit flight to Tokyo.

_'I'm going to meet a client anyway. Might as well work on holidays' _ I thought as I typed in a few words on the keyboard.

_JFK Airport_

_Few hours later_

There was a new bounce to my step as I was finally free from the meeting with the client. Though I can tolerate most personalities of life there was a certain few that I would be uncomfortable with like a certain red head I know. He is scary like he is a devil incarnate but he did make a good captain however a certain thought came to my head, '_Maybe he's like that baby from Devil's Due'_ but I just laughed it off and proceeded heading towards the Gate where my plane awaited.

It didn't take long for me to get there as I easily weaved through the crowd and surprising a few people. I laughed quietly thinking that my trick would never get old, perhaps I have been to deep into my thoughts cause next thing I knew I dumped into a darkly tanned young man with deep blue hair. I apologised quickly and went off and not hearing on what that young man had to say.

_"Oh sorry" Aomine said as he felt something dump into him, he turned around to apologise but saw no one there. He scratched his head in confusion,_

_"Oi Ahomine, hurry up!" Yelled Kagami as he was a few paces ahead of him. Beside stood Himuro who was nodding in agreement._

_Aomine bristled at that nickname but his mind was still pre occupied by that bump, though people would say he was just being paranoid he couldn't help but think of a certain encounter in the past._

_"What's wrong Dai-chan?" Asked Momoi looking curiously at her childhood friend,_

_Aomine just shook his head and continued to walk, "Ah,nothing I thought I felt something",_

Settling myself down on the plane chair I quickly whipped out my phone and sent a quick text as we are always reminded to turn off our mobile phones by the plane staff. As I was on the process of sending it I heard an announcement about a flight being delayed due to some seating arrangements. I quirked my eyebrows at this and decided to see what the problem was. Soon enough I got my answer as one of the air hostess asked me if I wanted to take a seat in Business class. Confused at the offer I asked her, " Why?"

She smiled, she had a nice smile, and answered my question " Well one of our airline patrons decided that he needed a seat mate and so we selected a passenger at random".

She must have noticed that I still looked confused and decided to lean in as if she was giving away a secret "But between you and me our patron is actually the internationally famous model called Ryouta Kise! You are so lucky!".

At her comment I just smiled lightly but it was too late for me to decline as she swiftly picked up my stuff and briskly walked over to the afore mentioned place. I sighed as I have no choice to follow.

Quickly I caught my first glance of Kise but he was already knocked out on the seat and beside him was an empty seat where the fan girl was. I was lectured by Kise's manager and the true reason as to why I got this seat. Apparently the fan girl was a mixture of a stalker and paparazzi rolled into one which caused problems especially when the fan girl attacked a woman called Satsuki Momoi even though Momoi only came to say hi. As for me getting the 'privilege' of seating beside the famous model it was a request from the model himself though the circumstances behind it were strange.

_'Kise-kun' called the manager,_

_Kise's ears perked up when he heard his name being called,_

_'Hai manager-san?' he asked as he looked up at her_

_'I saw something weird' She answered as she tucked away the hand luggage into the over head carriage. Being a celeb you would get certain benefits such as being the first to get in._

_'What do you mean?' Kise asked curiously,_

_'You know that picture you have of a boy with blank blue eyes?'_

_He nodded his head and urged her to continue,_

_'Well I saw a person like that a while ago while we were walking to this plane'_

_'Did you!? We must have that person_

_meet me!'_

_'You're still not giving up?'_

_'Nope'_

_Halfway through the plane journey _

I turned a page of the book I was reading which was very engrossing but a yawn to my right caught my attention. It seemed as if the model was beginning to awaken as I observed him but he was half asleep as he turned his head towards me and gave half a grin.

"Hey Kurokocchi" he muttered happily before rolling his head over to the other side and fell asleep once more. I smiled fondly as I remembered that being a model must be really tough, I lightly poked him at the ribs "You've worn yourself out" I muttered before going back to my book.

_Arrival at Tokyo_

I quickly left the plane and rushed through the airport building. I was late! Thanks to that delay it'll take a longer time to reach at the appointed location. Thanks to my ability to easily weave through throngs of people I managed to get through and hail a taxi. I relaxed against the seat and took out my iPod, turning it on I tapped on the Reminder icon and saw 7 names. I smiled at those familiar names and ticked off 4 names I found.

* * *

**Thanks every one! I didn't think I would get a good number of followers! Here's Part 1 of Chapter 2, hope you'll enjoy.**

**Btw who do you think this person is?**


	3. Part 2

**thanks guys for the fav and follows! You've made my day :)**

**as usual I don't own KnB but this story and it is un betaed**

* * *

_Tokyo Day 1_

Apparently the best place to get a good European styled breakfast was from a famous patisserie just a few streets down from where I was staying at. It was managed by a violet haired giant of a man whose specialities in vanilla made his shop famous and people from different social classes flooding to him.

Funny, I wanted a continental breakfast even though I am originally Japanese but after spending the rest of my life in Europe the taste of the food grew on me. However I still kept to my Asian ways by having a bowl of rice , at least, for lunch or dinner. Eventually I arrived at the shop and as I opened the door I was immediately bombarded by the heavenly scent of fresh coffee and freshly baked goods. The store was somewhat empty due to the weekend and people wanting to have a lie in after the busy week days.

It took awhile for me to catch the attention of the shop attendant but eventually I did , though I spooked her a little bit since she was caught off guard. I gave her my order which was a nice cup of cappuccino, some almond pastry and a apple turnover, she said it would take a few minutes to prepare and left to get my order. As I waited I wondered around looking at the various pastry displayed; some looked tasty, some simple and some were luxurious to look at, eventually I came across a window that looked into the pastry kitchen where I saw the owner, the violet giant, busy preparing,of what looked like, his vanilla specialities as well some other things that looked like the colours of the rainbow. Then I heard my name being called which indicated that my order was ready, as I turned to go I bumped in a man with a beauty mark underneath his eye. We both muttered our apologises then I quickly went up to the counter to get my food, I paid for it and left a tip as I decided I would have my breakfast on the go as I walk around Tokyo city. I needed to buy dog treats.

_'Atushi, busy preparing for the reunion?'_

_'Yeah, I was asked to prepare some'_

_'Well your pastries are famous'_

_'...'_

_'Is Murochin back from America?'_

_'Yup, I wanna see how the guys are doing'_

_'They're good...What is that Murochin?'_

_'This? Oh a stress ball'_

_'That's bad Murochin'_

_'What is?'_

_'Squeezing a small ball with your bare hands is bad'_

_Lunch Time_

_Shopping __Centre_

Apparently the shopping took longer than expected which made me miss lunch time but it's a good thing that I had a Mars bar in my pocket plus a nice smoothie. I'm used to treat snacks as lunch since my line of work would require that kind of thing. Right now I was resting on one of the benches of the mall turning pages of a magazine called 'Basketball Monthly', man I remember being obsessed reading this back then. Then a pair of girls sat beside me and they're conversation was loud so I found myself accidentally listening in to their conversation.

"Ah, Haru-chan who do you think would appear?"

"I don't know Yuki. I don't have my lucky item!"

"Oh yeah, Oha-Asa said that you needed a used air-plane ticket"

"Uh huh and without it then my fortune wouldn't come true! I was hoping it would be Ichigo- kun at least!"

"Ooo, so are you still pining after your childhood crush?"

"Yuki-chan!"

By then I had left their company and headed over to the trash bin to throw my empty smoothie cup in but something glinted caught my eye. Curious I bravely put my hand in the bin and fished it out, it turns out that it was an ID card of a doctor as well as an air-plane ticket. I was about to shrug my shoulders and throw it back with my smoothie until I read it closely. It was dated very recently as well as the air-plane ticket and listening to my good consciousness I decided to return it to the owner since the hospital was on my way and a little side quest wouldn't hurt.

_Hospital_

The owner of the lost items that I found was well...grumpy throughout the day and kept making mistakes which he tried to cover, it was very unprofessional which was very unlike him. He was popular with the patients, the female nurses loved his tsundereness and his fellow colleges respected him, that surprised me as the picture of the man on the ID looked strict as he had a cold pokerface.

The hospital was big and had the reputation of having the best staff and care all over Tokyo so I was expecting a busy one and it didn't disappoint. A hospital is always busy and this was more busy than the ones I visited back west so I was distracted by the organised chaos and didn't even notice a raven haired man with a few strands falling to his eyes cycling towards me. That surprised me and I simply stared at him as he had a ricksaw which was filled with all sorts of tickets. He apologised for nearly crashing into me and I asked him what they were for.

He smiled cheerfully and replied, "Because Shin-chan lost his good luck items and he's scaring the patients.". I raised an eyebrow at that and forgave him as he cycled towards the hospital. When I arrived at the reception I gave the items to the nurse so was so ecstatic to get it that she called me her hero. I was amused and asked why, to which she replied that the green haired doctor was acting odd and kept making mistakes so the director had most of the staff to look for his lucky item so that he wouldn't lose one of his best doctors. I laughed lightly before I waved goodbye.

_'These are all wrong Takao!'_

_'Eh!? But you hardly glanced at them! How can they be wrong?'_

_'I just know it is'_

_'Ah, Doctor Shintaro san!'_

_'Yes Nurse?'_

_'A person dropped this in the hospital it's yours I believe'_

_'...Thanks Nurse...you may leave'_

_'Eh? Ara is Shin-chan happy?'_

_'o..of course not!'_

_'But that's not what I see'_

_'Please stop that weird grin Takao and I'm not that happy'_

_'Of course Shin-chan~ what ever you say~'_

_Hotel Foyer_

I sighed as I was beginning to grow frustrated which wasn't in my character to do so. These hotel staff act as if they are threading on egg shells and said that I had to wait since their patron was currently in the restaurant, dining with some CEO of a foreign company. The man causing the delay of my meal was called Akashi Seijiro and apparently he is a big shot throughout the business world. I glanced at my watch and calculated that I had a few hours at the most before I have to met up with an old friend eventually my impatience grew thin and decided to order from my room. I became disappointed as I wouldn't be able to see the Hotel's famous centre piece in the Dining room.

I trudged up the grand stairway as the architect decided to place the lifts on the first floor not the ground floor. As I was halfway up the stairs the staff suddenly lined up as the restaurant doors opened revealing an English man in a formal suit walking out accompanied by a short red haired man. They exchanged a few words as I stared at the red haired man as his aura screamed command and dominance. I f we were back in the old days this man could easily become the Emperor of Japan! Suddenly the red haired glanced over the English man's shoulder to meet my eyes as if he knew I was staring at him. Surprised I quickly walked up the stairs to my room, his nerving gaze still stuck with me.

_"Reo"_

_"Yes, Sei-chan?"_

_"..."*sigh* "Check the Hotel registration for that person"_

_"Really? Why are you so sure that he'll be here now?"_

_*Suspicious glinting pair of scissors*_

_"Are you questioning me authority Reo?"_

_"H..Ha ha of course not!"_

_"I thought so, I am absolute"_

_"Of course, Red King"_

* * *

**Thanks again guys. Im going to wrap this story up in the next 2 chapters. Didnt think it would be this long! ha ha**

**Anyway please review, follow or fave and yada yada **


	4. The Reveal

**Thanks for following this story everyone! One more chapter to go and happy after valentines to you all!**

**I do not own knb but this story, Un-betaed.**

* * *

_Hotel Room_

After I finished my meal I received an apologetic phone call from the Hotel Director himself, it was about how we are not allowed to leave or check out the hotel tonight. Of course there were complaints from the guests including myself but he said it would be compensated, I couldn't accept that.

I have to leave, I did what I was told to do after I ticked off the final name and a plane with the name 'Los Angeles' on it was waiting for me.

I was told to anticipate this and after making eye contact with the red head my animal instincts told me that it was game over . Glancing around my room then peeked through the curtain I mussed on a idea which was only possible in video games, the answer was through the window and suffer a 67 ft drop to the main street. Of course that was silly and decided to do a sneaky escape like a teenager.

Maybe I'm being over dramatic about my great escape but I do know one thing I have which might allow me to escape. It was a skill a certain team mate of his has and it is called misdirection.

_Main Street_

Lowering the cap and pulling my hoodie over me I walked away from the hotel with a triumphant smile grazing me lips. I escaped successfully though the last barricade was quite tough, a man with black hair that reaches his shoulders and impossibly long eye lashes which women would envy. He was quite tough to sneak around but I'm here now, I hailed a taxi as soon as I lost sight of the hotel building. The taxi driver was nice and to explain to him about my weird clothing and my luggage I told him that I was a celeb of a genre which he wouldn't be interested in and that fans were chasing after me. As for my back pack I just told him that they sabotaged me at the hotel entrance and this was all i could salvage.

That made him sympathise with my plight and quickly drove me all the way to the airport and along the way he began to tell me stories of other celebrities that happened to be in his car and like me running away from fans. Some were interesting but others were not so into the ear and out through the other.

_Airport_

I guess that rush wasn't worth it as I discovered that my plane is being delayed by some wind turbulence. I was tired from all of that frantic running all over the place thinking that I would be delayed so I sat down in a nice cafe, food was nice so was the coffee, my favourite was the fact that they had a nice selection of reading material. I checked my watch and the plane wouldn't arrive here for the next hour or so and decided to read some of their things, I picked one up with gave me a trip down memory lane. It was a book that I read back in Middle school and ever since the first day I kept re reading it. I wonder where my copy is now as I re read the familiar plot line and characters.

An hour later I finished my book just in time when the plane arrived. I gave the waitress a handsome tip and wished I discovered this quaint cafe first when I first arrived.

I headed off towards the gate entrance of the plane and waited with the people who seemed dead with boredom as they were like me, waiting for the plane. Some had children with them, others were alone and some looked as if they were from a company.

Well this is it, I returned to Japan after years of not visiting due to the nature of my work. It was nice coming back and I might consider making more trips to visit more friends though I was only able to visit families though as it would be awkward for me to just suddenly appear to my friends and say hi. However I go see them secretly and I am glad that they are doing fine, I then remembered about a ticket for a college reunion. I was in the middle of discussing with myself when the gates opened and the crowd around me gradually came alive as they watched the gates. With them I too looked at the gate and clutched the strap of my bag.

I guess it's time.

"TETSUYA!"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortish chapter! I think the final chapter would be long.**

**Anyway thnaks for reading this story. Please FFR (fave,follow,review!)**

**Should the next p.o.v be Kuroko, The GoM or ... **

**All three perhaps?**


End file.
